Corrosion is a problem with electrical equipment where metals are present. For example, galvanic corrosion trying to bridge the electro potentials of metals on a printed circuit board. The potential for corrosion can be reduced by keeping moisture away from the metals on the printed circuit board. Maintaining a consistent ground path from the printed circuit board ground plane to a metal case of a device is important to performance over the life of the device.